


A Quick Break from Touring

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this last summer when they were both on tour. I found it on my phone and finished it. I'm sorry the title is lame.</p></blockquote>





	A Quick Break from Touring

"Sorry boo, Matt challenged me to a rematch. No sexy FaceTime tonight," Blake read, growling at his phone. He wanted to hear Adam's voice as he got off. Standing up, he tried to adjust himself to a more comfortable position to decrease the friction in his jeans. He grabbed his headphones from the table and walked into his bedroom. Blake kicked off his boots, pulled off his socks, and unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants and boxers off. He threw his shirt on the chair and flopped on the bed. He stuck the headphones in his ears and went in search of a song, his dick aching for attention. He scrolled to the h's and tapped on a song. He reached for the lotion as Adam sang, "Put your hands all over, put your hands all over me."

Blake's mind wandered as he remembered the last time Adam's hands were all over him. They were both on tour and both in New Jersey. Blake had borrowed a car and met Adam outside of his bus. Adam scrambled in and Blake sped off, coming to a stop on a side road that looked like a road nobody ever used. Their clothes were pulled from their bodies immediately, knowing they had an incredibly short time together before people went looking for them. Adam crawled on to Blake's lap in the driver's seat. He ran his hands over Blake's shoulders and down his arms before giving up. He pushed open the door, pulled Blake out behind him and backed him up against the side of the car. "I love your body, Cowboy," Adam said in Blake's ear, running his hands back down his lover's arms. He started back at Blake's shoulders, this time trailing his hands slowly down Blake's back, around his hips, and up his chest, savoring every inch of skin he could touch. Holding onto Blake's hips, he knelt in the gravel. Adam grinned, wrapping his hands around Blake's thick cock. Using both hands, he gave it a few pumps, catching the tip in his mouth. Wanting to prolong the inevitable, Blake pulled Adam off his knees and brought him in for a kiss. "My turn," Blake said, bending Adam over the hood of the car. It was his turn to run his hands over every inch of Adam. He started at his shoulders, working his way down his back. He pushed his thumbs into Adam's shoulder blades, earning a moan from Adam. "Blake, we don't have time for this," he warned, as hands kneaded his hips. Blake planted a kiss between Adam's shoulders and pulled away. Adam turned his head as he heard the car door open. He saw Blake grab something and return to him. Hearing a quiet click, he knew what was coming next and turned his head back around, laying his face on his forearms. Blake pressed his weight against Adam's back as he pushed a lubed up finger inside Adam and whispered, "We both got a text wondering where we are. We have to..." "Fuck me fast then," Adam interrupted and finished for Blake, who grunted and had intentions of doing just that. He placed his hand on the small of Adam's back and added a second finger to the first. Blake bit Adam's ear as he frantically tried to loosen him up for the main event. Before Adam could tell Blake to just enter him, he was thrust against the hood. He laid his face down and reached back to hold on to Blake. From inside the car, both of their phones were ringing constantly. Blake swore and growled into Adam's ear. "Are you close?" He gasped, increasing his pace even more. "Yeah," he breathed. "Just a little..." Adam grunted and came as he felt Blake exploded inside him. "Okay," Blake said, pulling out. "We need to get back before they send the swat team out." Adam nodded, redressed, and climbed back in the passenger side.

Blake's eyes opened and he was still panting from his orgasm. He picked up his phone and replied to Adam. "Your music is a good substitute, but you still owe me a piece of that ass." Seconds after he pressed send, Adam's FaceTime request appeared. "Hey, Cowboy," Adam said, in the most seductive voice he could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last summer when they were both on tour. I found it on my phone and finished it. I'm sorry the title is lame.


End file.
